


past lives couldn't ever come between us

by eclipsecard



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Past Lives, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians, au where nobodies are past lives basically, elrena is a feral lesbian, lea is Smooth, theyre both lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsecard/pseuds/eclipsecard
Summary: the vixen’s memories keep her up at night. memories of another life - a past life, perhaps. she remembers little things, mostly; the cool feeling of steel throwing knives between her fingers - flashes of cherry blossoms, red hair belonging to a woman she can just barely remember.-in which lea and elrena meet again after spending lives apart.
Relationships: Axel/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts), Elrena/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	past lives couldn't ever come between us

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me while listening to like real people do by hozier and then the idea of past lives by borns came to me ...

the vixen’s memories keep her up at night. memories of another life - a past life, perhaps, where she is graceful yet dangerous. a true mistress of destruction - everywhere she goes, she leaves a trail of misery in her wake.

she remembers little things, mostly; the cool feeling of steel throwing knives between her fingers, jolts of electricity she couldn’t control when she got a little too excited - flashes of cherry blossoms, red hair belonging to a woman she can just barely remember.

memories of the red haired woman come to her more often than others, and they tend to be the ones to keep her awake. but when she tries to place a name to the face, her memories escape her. still, she holds on to the feeling those memories give her. a feeling of warmth, a special kind that one might feel sitting in front of a fireplace, or while spending time with loved ones.

something inside of her tells her she is destined to meet this woman again.

sitting up in bed, the nymph sighs and looks over at the alarm clock on her nightstand. she’s had that thing as long as she can remember. it doesn’t even make noise anymore, but maybe that's a good thing. it had an annoying alarm tone anyway.

it’s 6:00 am, according to the pathetic little unicorn clock.

good. starbucks is open.

she won’t be able to go back to sleep even if she wanted to, so she might as well go get some caffeine in her system. she’s useless at making it herself, and she should probably get out more anyway.

throwing her blanket off of her legs, the blonde slides out of bed, yawning softly as she pulls her hair up into a quick and messy bun at the top of her head. not bothering to make herself look like a supermodel, she pulls a sweatshirt on over her old, tattered my chemical romance t-shirt (and hopes it isn’t too hot out, because she’s not exactly wearing a bra either). she reaches for the pair of discarded sweatpants on the foot of her bed and pulls those on, too. 

she’s going to starbucks, not the white house.

it’s a relatively short walk from her apartment to the nearest starbucks. she takes this walk every time her mind betrays her body and she finds herself staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, thinking about the woman with fiery hair.

she ended up wishing she wore a little more than a shirt full of holes under her hoodie the moment she stepped outside because  _ shit, it is freezing out here. _

once she stepped inside the coffeehouse, she let out a soft sigh of relief. it’s a hot box in here, but at least she’s not freezing her tits off like she was outside.

walking up to the counter - and the obviously tired young barista - she orders a black coffee in the kindest tone she can muster in her exhausted state. it still comes out a little agitated, but she can’t find it within herself to really care. it’s six o’clock in the morning and she is  _ dead tired. _

by the time she gets her coffee, she is dead on her feet and almost fell asleep at the table she sat at. she resists the urge to chug it immediately - mostly because it’s hot as shit and she values her life.

taking a glance around the shop at the other people inside, she finds that there aren’t exactly many people in there. she spots a woman and what she assumes to be her girlfriend sharing a latte and laughing to each other (she wonders how these girls got so much energy this early in the morning), a couple of students at their own laptops, and a woman sitting by herself two tables away from her, bright red hair tied up into something of a crossbreed between a ponytail and a bun.

wait…

_ oh. _

it's her.

the woman seems to get the same feeling she has, because she’s looking right at her with the widest green eyes she’s ever seen. and before the blonde can collect herself, the red haired woman is getting up and walking over to her.

elrena can feel tears welling up in her eyes as she watches the woman approach her - she’s finally meeting her again after months, weeks,  _ years _ of being unable to remember her completely. finally, she’s whole again.

shit, she looks like a mess, she can’t be meeting pretty girls for the first time dressed like this. 

but she can’t exactly stop her, because she’s already sitting down in the chair across from hers, and the second they make eye contact, the blonde feels like she’s going to have a stroke.

“hey,” the other woman greets, holding her hand out. the blonde notices how long her nails are. oh. “the name’s lea,”

larxene can hear what she says next before she actually does,

_ “got it memorized?” _

and, yes, she  _ definitely _ does.

the wink lea gives her feels like a punch to the stomach, and she has to regain her composure before she speaks.

“axel,” she breathes out, just barely realizing that she finally remembered what this woman’s name used to be and said that instead of her own name.

“ah, shit-” she moves to correct herself rather quickly, “my name’s elrena.” she replies softly, putting her hand in lea’s and shaking it gently.

_ god, her hands are so soft- _

“it’s nice to finally meet you again,” lea smiles, very noticeably not letting go of her hand, “larxene.”

the name feels foreign to her now, but elrena knows it is hers -  _ was  _ hers, in the life where she and lea didn’t have time to explore their feelings. in place of that, they’d elected to make playful jabs at one another during conversations, exchange gentle touches when no one was looking. she remembers axel’s - no,  _ lea’s  _ \- hand on the small of her back once, lea’s arm barring her from danger more than once, lea holding elrena close and letting her bury her face into her chest.

they weren’t supposed to have feelings. they weren’t supposed to have  _ hearts. _

but for each other, they did.

she’s brought out of her memories and back to reality when she feels lea shift her hold on her hand, instead intertwining their fingers. she hasn’t held someone’s hand in such a long time. it feels nice.

“you wanna get out of here and catch up somewhere else?” lea asks, and elrena is more than happy to agree.

“of course,” she nods, almost too eagerly.

without a second thought, they both slide out of their respective chairs, grabbing their drinks with their free hands. lea takes the lead out of the coffeehouse, but they end up walking side by side - which turns into them walking with their sides pressed against one another.

they walk in silence, but elrena finds that she doesn’t mind the lack of conversation. with anyone else it would be different - but with lea, she’s used to it.

they make their way to lea’s apartment - which turns out to be on the floor above elrena’s - and elrena is guided to lea’s bed to sit.

they look into each other’s eyes, and elrena finds she has never felt more at home than she does right now.

“i missed you.” lea says, and elrena can hear her voice shake. “i never thought i’d see you again, you-...”

_ you died,  _ lea’s eyes say.

“you disappeared,” she finishes, blinking slowly as tears begin rolling down her cheeks.

elrena can feel her heart break once she notices lea is crying. using her free hand, she cups the other woman’s face and leans up to kiss under both of her eyes. 

“it’s okay,” she whispers, pressing her forehead against lea’s, “i’m here now. i’m not going anywhere.”

lea nods, squeezing her hand. “promise you won’t leave me again?”

“i promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked this :0  
> my twitter is @larxeneswife if you ever wanna discuss Headcanons Or Other Things!!!


End file.
